Champion vs Champion
by Wrestling Fanfics
Summary: The Dynamic Duo, John Cena and Randy Orton, are champions. However, Randy is WWE Champion and John is Universal Champion. When they face each other at Survivor Series, an argument between them, Vince McMahon, and Triple H breaks out and ultimately, one of them is fired. How will they survive without each other? And when they are reunited, what awaits the ones who separated them?
1. The Shining Stars Are Introduced

"..., YOU'RE FIRED!" Those were the final words of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, ringing in this Superstar's head. "Did he really just fire me?"That's what will happen. Right now, I'm going to talk about The Dynamic Duo.

* * *

"RKO! 1. 2. 3." The bell rang and Randy Orton has just become the WWE Champion. It took him to Hell and back for the title, but it was all worth it. He was only happy about the fact that he worked with his Shining Star, John Cena. Only thing is... Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Vincent Kennedy McMahon had a huge issue with them. On Monday Night RAW, Hunter, who is known as Triple H in the ring, announced that John would have to face Randy at Survivor Series, what pissed John off. As if they weren't split up enough, they had to face each other. Luckily, they share a locker room with each other at pay-per-views. John was on RAW, and Randy was on SmackDown Live. "WHAT!?" Randy shouted. "Yeah. We have to face each other at Survivor Series. If I lose, then I'm stripped of the Universal Championship." John sighed. "Mr. McMahon told me the same thing. What are we going to do?" "Well, I have an idea, but it's crazier than Dean Ambrose."

* * *

"What could go wrong?" "Everything." "You've got a point." "Well, let's hope this works." John and Randy walked into Mr. McMahon's office. "Well, what can I do for you, gentlemen?" Mr. McMahon greeted them. They took a deep breath and gave their request. "We want to be stripped of our titles." McMahon was taken back. He then thought why they were doing this. "Well, if this is about the match at Survivor Series, then I refuse to strip you of your titles for your respective brands. Unless one of you lose. When you do, you will not only be stripped of your title, you will be fired. And the match is now Winner Take All. Is that all?" He stated. "Yeah." They walked out his office. "Damn, that sucks." Randy sighed. "Yeah I know. Baby, I don't want to fight you." John complained. "I don't either, John-John."

* * *

John and Randy were in their hotel room, making love. "Oh my god... why do you always have to be so... awesome?" Randy whined in pleasure. "Why wouldn't I? It's the best thing for my Shining Star." John smiled back. "We are Shining Star. Shining... bright like a diamond." Randy smiled as he reached his peak. "I know..." John kissed Randy passionately as he, too, reached his breaking point. "Y'know, no matter what happens at Survivor Series, we are not going to be driven apart, not by the titles, not by Hunter, and not by Vince." John confessed to Randy. "You're right. I love you." Randy smiled as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you more." John kissed Randy's forehead and drifted off to sleep, thinking about how great the match will be.


	2. Time To Raise Some Hell

"John. Wake up." Randy whispered. "Huh? Where am I?" John groaned in pain. "You're in the hospital. I'm so sorry, baby boy. I had to! Please don't be mad." Randy cried as he laid his head in his arms on the rail. "Who blackmailed you? And, just so you know, I understand, 100%." John sighed contently. "This is all my fault." Randy kept telling himself.

* * *

"The following Champion vs Champion contest is scheduled for one fall." The arena went into a frenzy when they heard Randy Orton's music play. Randy was ice cold on the outside, but on the inside, he was crying and was nervous. He didn't want to lose to John. He didn't want John to lose to him. It tore him apart. He didn't show it, until... "YOUR TIME IS UP, MY TIME IS NOW. YOU CANT SEE ME, MY TIME IS NOW!" Damn it. Randy wanted to hug John so much in the ring. He couldn't. John felt the same way Randy did. Once the match started, it didn't take long for Randy to hit a Top Rope RKO on John and when he hit the mat, his head busted open and it caused him to gash out blood. Randy didn't even cover him. He just stood there. His emotions trying to come out. "Get me the EMT!" The ref shouted. John laid there, eyes shut, breathing heavily. Randy ran next to him. "John! C'mon babe, please.. say something! Damn it John, please!" Randy screamed and cried. "I'm so sorry, John-John... it's my fault, it's all my fault." He laid his head on John's chest, and listened to his heart beat. "Randy, you're going to have to leave." The official told him. "No, I won't leave him. I caused it, so I'm going to go with him." He shouted back. "I won't leave you..." The match was called and Randy was victorious. He thanked God it wasn't Survivor Series... yet. He knew that once it got to him, it was going to be emotionally damaging.

* * *

That moment of destruction replayed in Randy's head. The blood, the tears, and worst of all, the heartbreak. "Randy..." John called Randy's name to get his attention. "Yes?" "I want you to know that... no matter what, I'll always be with you. Ok?" "Ok..." John's ocean blue eyes locked with Randy's icy blue ones. "Just wait until I return." John smiled. "I will be right there with you." Randy smiled back. He just wanted to hug John. But he knew... now was not the time.

* * *

Weeks later, the WWE Universe were informed that their favorite Superstars were at the arena for Raw. Randy stayed for Raw, but was ready to relinquish his Universal Championship in order to live up to his promise he made to John, but he couldn't. Once John recovered, they were ready to wreak havoc. "Good luck guys!" Sasha Banks, the Legit Boss and The Standard of the WWE Women's Division, told the duo on her way to the women's locker room. "Thanks Sasha!" They smiled. John decided to pull Randy aside and kiss him passionately. Once they stopped, Randy looked at John with a determined and confused look. "W-What was that for, John-John?" "That was just my way of saying... thank you. Thank you so much for waiting with me through my recovery. I don't know how to repay you." John replied. "Awwwwwww I love you John. You make my heart melt." Randy smiled. "Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but Vince McMahon has made you guys a tag team. Your new intro song is a mixed version of your original intro songs. So, it starts off like John's, but Randy, your song starts after." _FUCKING VINCE!_ _They thought. He wants us to fight at Survivor Series and be a tag team?! Oh, he's going to get it. _One of the members of the creative team told them. "You guys will interrupt the match between The Usos and The New Day, and attack The New Day. Ok?" "Ok. That's fine." Deep down inside both of them, they wanted to kill Vince and Hunter. As the creative member left, they exchange looks. "What..." "The..." "Fuck...?" They screamed. "I got something for you, Randy. Follow me." John smiled as he dragged Randy to a security and camera free room. "What did you bring me here for?" Randy asked, but was answered with a rough kiss from John. He reached his hand around John's neck so they would be closer. As the make out got rougher, John bit Randy's bottom lip, so much so that he drew blood from it, but Randy didn't care. He just wanted John. "I'm going to enjoy this..." John sighed with lust. He was two seconds away from turning Randy around, when... "Shit. We forgot about the match!" John screamed. "They're still going, I can hear it. C'mon! We don't have that much time!" Randy shouted as he and John quickly ran to the entrance to the backstage area. "Let's do this." They smiled. In the ring, Jey Uso was ready to hit his Superkick finisher, when he suddenly heard a familiar sound. "Is that..." He asked himself. He didn't have time to think as he heard "Voices." He knew who it was. "JOHN CENA AND RANDY ORTON! AS A TEAM!" Corey Graves, one of the announcers, shouted through the mic as John and Randy ran to the ring and attacked Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods. The Usos, the tag team champions, got the ring just in time. After the double team attack, John hit an AA on Kingston and Randy hit a RKO on Woods. Once they were done, they stood together, holding each other's hand and, without warning, Randy pulled John up to him and kissed him, letting the WWE Universe know who he was with. John didn't care. He wanted that. They let go and pointed to the retreating Usos, saying that their tag titles were going to be property of Centon. "Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it!" John and Randy told them after throwing down the mics. They were going to wreak havoc, and the first step was capturing the tag titles.


	3. Survivor Series Chaos

Well, Survivor Series has arrived. Randy Orton, The WWE Champion, paced back and forth in his locker room. _I can't go through with this match!!!! _He thought to himself. As the night when on, SmackDown (Randy's brand) was getting crushed by Raw (John's brand). The night was going to end like a shit show. The score was: Raw; 5., and SmackDown; 1. The main event was John vs Randy; Champion vs Champion. Things are going to get worse.

—————————————————————————

Halfway through the match, Randy was getting sick. His stomach flipped over and over and he couldn't stop feeling nervous. Beating John, the man who was the center of his universe, was not right. It wasn't making him happy. What didn't help was John delivered a kick to his stomach. Crashing down on the mat in agony, Randy screamed out. John wasn't feeling that great either. After he heard his boyfriend scream out, John almost threw up. Going into the pin, and a rushed finish, John whispered to Randy. "Baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I really am. I wish this didn't have to happen." He cried. The ref counted. 1—2—3! The bell rang. "Here is your winner, the Universal Champion, John Cena!" John was sick to his stomach. Randy was in pain. John couldn't hold it in. He rolled under the ring and puked. The sounds of John crying after throwing up pierced Randy's ears. He knew why. But Randy's stomach hurt so much. John came from under the ring and ran to Randy. He could hear the painful cries from Randy. "J-John..." "Don't you die on me, baby! Not now!" "I... need... a medic. Now..." "You heard my baby boy. GET A MEDIC! GET A MEDIC OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!"


End file.
